


Teacher's Pet

by softvxrchie



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Archie Andrews is the smolest bean, Big Sister!Veronica, Bughead as parents, Bullying, English Teachers, F/M, Hiram and Hermione aren't awful, Implied Sexual Content, No Angst, Reggie Mantle's sister is a bitch, Teacher!Archie, Teacher!Veronica, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, married bughead, music teachers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-08-28 14:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16725210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softvxrchie/pseuds/softvxrchie
Summary: "Are you nervous?""Of course. I mean, it's my first teaching job, I’m so nervous.""You'll be fine, V."orVeronica starts a new job at Riverdale High, and she just so happens to be assigned to a certain redhead’s class. An overly fluffy Varchie fic that nobody asked for.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with a new fic! This is probably the fluffiest thing I've ever written. 
> 
> Not Beta'd yet.
> 
> The lack of Varchie fanfiction was getting to me so I'm starting a new multi-chapter. Probably not the right thing to do but oh well.

 

 

_**Chapter One** _

 

"Ronnie, we're going to be late on our first day!" Veronica Lodge heard a familiar voice call. She was so nervous, so fucking nervous. She felt like a twelve year old girl talking to a boy for the first time. Yes, she was so ready to finally have her first teaching job but that didn't mean she wasn't nervous. At least she knew Betty who also taught at the high school Veronica had a place in.

 

"Vivienne, we're not going to be late!" She yelled back.

 

Enter Vivienne Emilia Lodge, or Vivi as she told every one to call her. Vivienne was Veronica's sweet fourteen year old sister who, as much as Ronnie loved, was a huge pain in the ass. Hiram and Hermione Lodge were extremely busy people which meant Veronica was left to babysit fifty percent of the week, they couldn't even take their youngest daughter to her first year of high school.

 

"Don't we have to go to Betty's house first?" Vivienne asked as she walked into Veronica's room, Ronnie squealed when she heard her sisters voice, quickly covering her bare chest, and turned towards Vivienne.

 

"I wish you would knock before coming in my room!" The twenty-five year old shouted.

 

Vivienne laughed before replying. "It's not like you have boy in here, Ronnie." The fourteen year old chuckled. Veronica hadn't had a boyfriend since she was eighteen, it was before she went to college to become an English teacher and she wasn't in any rush to get in a new relationship, because they sucked.

 

Veronica sighed at her sister's words. It wasn't Ronnie's fault that every man in New York was an asshole. "Watch yourself, Vivienne Emilia, you’re in my appartment." The older Lodge scolded. "I could easily make mom and daddy hire a nanny."

 

"You love me too much for that, Veronica." Vivi giggled before she skipped away.

 

After Vivienne left her room, Veronica continued to get ready before they headed off to Betty and Jughead's place. Veronica was extremely nervous about starting the new job but it was what she was passionate about.

 

"I'm just going to get Betty, stay here." Ronnie instructed as they pulled up in front of the house. The raven-haired princess made her way to the big wooden door of the town house, before she knocked three times and the familiar face of Jughead Jones soon entered her line of sight. "Jughead."

 

"Veronica." The dark-haired man grumbled, the two had never got along but they were civil for Betty and Lily's - Betty and Jughead’s gorgeous one year old daughter - sake. "Betty's coming now."

 

Just as Jughead spoke, Betty appeared around the corner with Lillian Thea Jones attached to her hip. Even at the very young age of one, Lily was a mama's girl without a doubt. She loved her daddy but she was definitely attached to Betty more often than Jughead.

 

"Hey V." Betty greeted, passing Lily to Jughead, which the little girl didn't like.

 

"Mama!" She yelled with a pout before snuggling her head into Jughead's neck, Betty leaned over to place a chaste kiss on her husband's mouth.

 

Jughead smiled, kissing her back. "I'll see you later." He whispered. "I love you."

 

"I love you too, both of you." Betty replied. "Lily-Bug, I'll pick you up from Grandpa Fred's later, okay?" The little girl nodded before giving her mom a small kiss on the cheek as a way to say goodbye.

 

With that, Veronica and Betty retreated to the parked grey BMW that the raven-haired girl was proud to own. Vivienne happily greeted Betty as she got in the car, the two had always got along, a little too much in Veronica's opinion as they regularly ganged up on her.

 

They easily started conversation, talking about how excited Vivienne was to finally be in high school. Veronica smiled sadly as her sister went on, realizing the little girl who used prance around in her underwear was turning into a beautiful young woman who wasn't going to need her for much longer.

 

-  
-

 

Once they arrived at Riverdale High School, Vivienne quickly found her best friend - Alexandra Topaz, younger sister of Antoinette Topaz, who went by Alex - and couple of other people she knew from Middle School. The fourteen year old waved to her sister before running off to join the group.

 

"Are you nervous?" Betty asked as they walked into the hallway of Riverdale High.

 

Veronica let out an anxious laugh. "Of course. I mean, I know I will only be observing for the first couple weeks as it's my first teaching job but I'm still so nervous."

 

"You'll be fine, V." The twenty-five year old blonde promised. "You'll most likely be in Arch's class as he's taken over English along side his Music class until you can have it yourself."

 

Ronnie looked at her best friend with a confused look. "Arch? Who's Arch?" Veronica questioned.

 

Betty stared at Veronica, not knowing if she was being serious. "As in Archie Andrews, Jughead's best friend, he went to the same high school as us."

 

Archie Andrews. Veronica knew the name and she could picture a face, they had met a few times but they weren't friends or even acquaintances, it made sense considering he was Jughead's best friend.

 

"Well if he's Jughead's best friend that means he's two years older, like Jughead so we only really went to school with him for two years." Veronica explained.

 

Betty just laughed at Veronica before they reached Principle Weatherbee's office. Betty wished Veronica all the luck she could before she made her way to her own class.

 

"Miss Lodge. It's so great to see you." He kindly greeted. "We're on a pretty tight schedule so I'm going to get you to the class you will be sitting in on, right away." Veronica smiled and nodded at his words before they walked down the, now empty, hall way. It didn't take them long to reach a door that had _Mr_. _A_ _Andrews_ written on it. "Good morning students, Mister Andrews, I would like to welcome Miss Lodge, she will be sitting in on your class for a couple of months before taking over English."

 

As soon as Veronica saw Mister Andrews, she recognized him straight away, she would remember that firery red hair from anywhere. After Weatherbee had introduced Veronica to the class, he left, leaving her standing in the door way.

 

Mister Andrews smiled at before speaking. "Guys, say hi to Miss Lodge please." He asked, the class obeyed.

 

"Hi." She smiled nervously. "Where should I sit?"

 

"My desk if you like, I don't stay still a lot." Mister Andrews laughed.

 

She sat in his chair and observed him and he was right, he was constantly moving around while he taught. She found herself laughing along to what he was saying, just like the students.

 

After an hour of English, the bell rang signalling second period. The class of freshman left as quickly as they could, some of them excited for their first day at high school, some of them not so much.

 

"So, I'm Archie, by the way." The redhead smiled. "I don't have a class second period so maybe I could show you around?"

 

"Veronica, and sure."

 

-  
-

 

Archie managed to show her the whole school in the short space of an hour before they had to be back for period three which was Archie's music class. Instead of having to keep changing who she was shadowing, she decided to sit it on the music lesson.

 

"Hey class. It's so great to meet you all, my name is Mister Andrews and this here is Miss Lodge." Archie started to explain. "I hope everyone is as excited as I am to start Music!"

 

Veronica sat herself back on Archie's desk chair before a familiar face came into view. Vivienne. The small girl was smiling at her sister, Veronica was so happy that her sister was enjoying her first day.

 

"Before we start, does anyone have any questions about me?" Archie laughed nervously, he had to ask. A young girl with dark brown, pretty much black hair,  put her hand in the air. "Yes, Miss Mantle."

 

"You can call me, Olivia." She purred, way too sexual for a fourteen year old girl, though Veronica wasn't surprised considering Olivia had Reggie as a big brother. "My question is, are you single?"

 

Archie gave a stern, yet embarrassed look towards his class before turning around to write on the board. "I'm going to ignore that, Miss Mantle, I'm afraid it's not appropriate for school."

 

Veronica had to hide a giggle, she knew all about Olivia Mantle and her group of bullying teenage girls. Vivienne had been caught up with them in middle school which had ended with the younger Lodge tied to a street light outside of Pop's. Hiram had been furious with the girls which lead to him threatening to sue the school. He may not be around a lot for his daughters but they were his everything and he and Hermione would do anything to protect them.

 

"But, Archie, you said I could ask you anything." Olivia said with a small giggle. Her two best friends, Jennifer Lopaz and Casey Thompson, were laughing next to her, not realising how ridiculous their friend was making them and herself look. Veronica had no idea why the girls thought flirting with a teacher made them look cool.

 

"Mister Andrews." Archie replied, not amused. He tried his hardest to make classes fun for the kids, but that didn't mean he was a pushover. "Stop talking before I send you to the office." Olivia pouted before she finally gave up talking.

 

The class went much faster than the one before, Veronica assumed it was because music was Archie's strong suit so if was easier for him to teach.

 

All through out the class, Veronica made sure to keep her eye on Vivienne, her protective sister mode kicking in around the girl's who made Vivienne's middle school life hell.

 

Once Archie had dismissed the class, it was finally lunch time so Veronica could find Betty and maybe stop feeling so nervous. Archie was sweet and had made it easier for her but the stares of teenagers could really make a person feel uncomfortable.

 

-  
-

 

The rest of the day flew by and before Veronica knew it, it was the end of the school day. She was sat in the teachers lounge, alone, as Jughead had come for Betty when last period had finished, working on some notes she had taken from Archie's lessons.

 

She really had enjoyed her day and she was excited to get to know the students, and Archie.

 

Veronica hadn't always wanted to be a teacher. Her dream at sixteen was to run her own fashion business but that had changed once she started writing.

 

It had started as a hobby, writing lyrics to random things that came into her head. Then it became writing short stories for her little sister to go to sleep to, Vivienne meant more than anything to Veronica so when she loved the stories, she started doing it more. After that, Veronica couldn't see herself being anything other than an English teacher.

 

Her parents had been nothing but supportive towards her, though she had been slightly worried when she had first told them her change of plans. They just wanted her to go to college and get a good education.

 

Veronica was pulled out of her thoughts by the ringing of her cell phone. Once she finally found her phone from her handbag, she saw her mother's contact on the bright screen.

 

"Mom?" Veronica asked, slightly confused.

 

"Mija, how was your first day?"

 

Veronica sighed. "Pretty good, though I'm exhausted."

 

"Well I'll have Smithers come and pick up Vivienne so you can relax tonight without her nagging you."

 

The raven-haired girl raised her eyebrows, Vivienne wasn't with her. "What do you mean, Mom? I'm still at Riverdale High."

 

Veronica heard Hermione's breath stop through the device. Where had her little sister gone?

 

"She was supposed to go with you once she finished school."

 

Just as Hermione finished her sentence, Ronnie heard the familiar sound of her sister's laugh. "I think I know where she is, Mom. I'll talk to you later."

 

She hung up the phone before heading down the hall to Mister Archie Andrews' classroom. She had noticed straight away the admiration Vivienne had for Archie, Vivi had been interested in music since she could talk and she was an incredible singer.

 

Veronica never knew it was possible to love a person as much as she loved her baby sister, she definitely didn't know it was possible to love her anymore. That changed when she saw Archie gracefully playing an acoustic guitar with Vivienne sat opposite him, sweetly singing.

 

Veronica didn't recognise the song she was singing so she assumed it was something Archie had wrote.

 

_Tales of the old_

_Of the secrets we hold_

_I want to be well_

_Lucky to even feel_

_Love,_

_At all_

 

She stood there, amazed by the two, she loved to see Vivienne happy and Archie looked it too.

 

_It's the song that everyone sings_

_It's the song that everyone sings_

_It's the song that everyone sings_

 

When Archie sang the next part, Veronica stopped breathing. His voice was beautiful. It was soft, yet manly and just all around stunning, Veronica had a feeling she was going to fall for this gorgeous man.

 

"Did you write that song?" She asked when they finished singing. "It's beautiful."

 

Vivienne looked up at her sisters voice before grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Ronnie!" The fourteen-year-old bounced off the chair she was on and ran to her sister, pulling her into a tight hug.

 

"Mom called me." Veronica explained when Vivienne pulled away. "Why did she think you were with me? I thought we agreed you were going home tonight."

 

The younger Lodge looked at the floor. Archie saw the change in mood and excused himself, not feeling like it was his place to listen to the upcoming conversation the two sisters were about to have.

 

"What's going on, Vivienne?" Veronica asked. "Why don't want you to go home?"

 

Vivienne had tears in her eyes. It broke Veronica's heart to see her sister like this and not know why she was in this state. "Because mom makes me walk home."

 

"I don't see the problem."

 

The young girl sighed before sitting down. "Olivia Mantle." Vivienne didn't need to say much more than the girls name for Veronica to understand what was going on. Just as she was about to reply to her sister, Veronica heard a voice clear there throat.

 

Archie was stood at the door with a sad smile on his face, he must have heard everything Vivienne said. "I'm sorry for interrupting but I knew that girl was trouble. If you ever have any trouble, Vivienne, come to me and I'll talk to her." He explained.

 

"Thanks, Mister Andrews." Vivienne giggled, lightening up again.

 

Veronica was still angry at the little bitch who was making her sisters life hell but it was good to see that Vivienne had support from her teacher. Could Archie Andrews get any more sweet? Probably.

 

Looking towards Archie, Veronica smiled which he returned. The raven-haired girl looked towards the clock hanging on the wall, realizing the time, she told Vivienne to grab her packback so they could leave.

 

"Thank you." Veronica said to the redheaded man.

 

"Anytime." He replied. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

 

Veronica grinned. "Definitely."

 

tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for not updating this sooner, I forgot how much I wanted to write this and now I know I will get it finished. 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! 
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes!

** Chapter Two  **

 

The first couple of week at Riverdale High went extremely quickly for Veronica and before she knew it, she was teaching her own class. Mr. Weatherbee had decided she was ready to take over Archie’s English class so he could focus on his music students.

 

Veronica’s first day with her class had gone extremely well and she was loving every moment of her new job. Archie occasionally went into her class to check on her which Veronica appreciated a lot, as sometimes she felt overwhelmed. 

 

With homecoming only a couple of days away, Veronica had offered to help Betty and some of the other staff members set up for the big night. 

 

Vivienne was excited for her first high school dance, but Veronica was slightly nervous as her little sister was still being harassed by Olivia Mantle and her group of friends, even after a stern talking to by Archie.

 

The girls just didn’t care. Olivia was still trying to throw herself at her teacher, while her Jennifer and Casey laughed. Archie didn’t find it funny at all. His patience was wearing thin and he was close to reporting the three girls to Mr. Weatherbee for constantly being inappropriate with him. It made his job hard when he was always embarrassed with what his students were saying to him.

 

Vivienne was a special kid, her sister was pretty cool too, he had connected to the two sisters pretty quickly. Vivi was incredible talented in her writing and her music, and the other students picked on her for it. 

 

“Okay, is anyone ready to perform?” Archie asked the class, each student was required to perform a piece of music in front of the class as part of their grade, not a lot of them took it seriously. 

 

As soon as Archie spoke, Olivia Mantle sniggered as she raised her hand in the air. 

 

“Why don’t you ask Vivienne, I’m sure she’s ready.” The dark haired girl explained, making Vivi go as red as Archie’s hair with embarrassment. The mousy girl just wanted a break from the snarky comments and bullying from the younger Mantle. 

 

Archie’s face went blank before he thought of an appropriate response to answer Olivia’s question. The girl was right though, he knew for a fact that Vivienne was a talented young girl and had finished her assignment, he couldn’t say the same about Olivia. 

 

“I think I’ll ask you to go first, actually.” Archie smiled, two could play at one game. “Are you ready, Miss Mantle?”

 

Olivia stared at Archie blankly, it looked like she had seen a ghost. Archie could see her lips trying to move, trying to come up with a sassy reply to anger Archie even more. 

 

“This is so unfair!” The dark haired teenager squealed. “You’re just sticking to Vivienne’s side because you’re screwing her sister!”

 

“Excuse me?” Archie almost growled, he was trying to keep his temper at bay but he had never been so appalled by a student in his three years of teaching, in his whole life really. 

 

Veronica Lodge was an unbelievably smart person and Archie was in awe over her, not only was she fucking stunning, she was incredible at her job and Archie was just so amazed at her. A little too much if you asked him.

 

Archie didn’t have much of a social life, he had Betty and Jughead who he hung out with, but Riverdale High and his music took up a lot of his time. He blamed the dreams on his lack of a social life, and well, a lack of a sex life. 

 

The dreams. The dreams had started a couple of days after Archie had met her, Veronica that is, and he hadn’t known what to do when he woke up from a deep sleep, sweaty and harder than he’d ever been in his life. He didn’t know why it kept happening, but there was something about Veronica Lodge that made his body go mad. 

 

Archie really needed to get laid.

 

He didn’t know why Olivia Mantle thought she was allowed to talk about his sex life, even if it wasn’t true, it probably was worse that she was making rumours but either way, she had gone too far. He hadn’t slept with Veronica or any of his colleagues, because he was professional and cared about his job. 

 

“Out of my classroom.” Archie said sternly without even looking at Olivia. When she didn’t move from her seat and continued to laugh with her friends, Archie finally snapped. “Get out of my classroom!” 

 

The words made most of the students jump, not ever hearing their teacher get angry. Archie was such a laid back guy, it was hard to make him mad, he definitely never got angry with his students. Especially ones he had only known for two weeks. 

 

Olivia grunted before standing up and storming out of the room with Archie following suit. He explained to rest of the class that they should practice while he was out of the room. 

 

“This isn’t necessary, Mister Andrews.” Olivia sighed once Archie joined her in the corridor. “You’re being over dramatic.”

 

Ignoring her words, Archie spoke. “Is this funny to you? Do you think I don’t know about the way you treat Vivienne Lodge and other students? Bullying and talking about my private life, making rumours about my life, are not tolerated, Miss Mantle and I will be taking you to the office after my lesson has ended.”

 

Olivia was speechless, which didn’t happen very often. “You can wait here until next period.”

 

With that, Archie left the corridor and walked back into his room of waiting students. 

 

“Sorry about that guys, Miss Mantle will be dealed with.” Archie smiled, as he explained. “To to clarify things, me and Miss Lodge are friends and that’s it, not that I should have to explain.” 

 

Archie looked towards Vivienne and smiled, knowing that scene would have upset her more than the other students. 

 

“Now let’s get started.”

 

•.•.•.•

 

Later that night, the two Lodge sisters were sat on Veronica couch with Chinese take out and a cheesey movie playing on the television. Hiram and Hermione were out of town for a business trip so Vivi was staying with Veronica for the week so she wasn’t left with a nanny. 

 

The two were sat in silence, enjoying their food and the crappy movie. Veronica could tell her little sister wanted to tell her something but she didn’t want to push. 

 

“Vivi, are you okay?” Ronnie asked, pushing her sisters hair behind her ear as she smiled. The teenager had gorgeous dark locks like her mom and sister, something she found annoying but everyone else adored it, her friends were constantly jealous of how amazing Vivienne’s hair was.“You seem like you want to tell me something.”

 

Vivienne sighed before she placed her plate of food on the coffee table and turned towards Veronica with a frustrated look on her face. “I’m not going to the dance on Saturday.” 

 

Veronica gazed at her sister with a confused look, two days ago Vivienne was excited about going and they had even picked out her dress. What had changed? The older sister knew all about the problems Vivienne, and now Mister Andrews, had been having with Olivia Mantle in school but she didn’t think it had gotten to a point where Vivienne didn’t want to do something she had been so electrified for. 

 

“What? Why not?” Veronica asked. 

 

“I just don’t want to anymore.” Vivienne explained, turning her attention back to her food. “Not if Olivia is going to be there.” 

 

“Did Archi- Mister Andrews not tell you?” 

 

A puzzled look crossed Vivienne’s face before she answered her sister’s question with a shake of her head, her bright blue eyes wide. 

 

Veronica smiles and began to speak again. “Olivia Mantle has been suspending for two weeks which means she won’t be at Homecoming.”

 

•.•.•.•

 

“Ronnie!” 

 

“Ronnie! I have a problem!” 

 

Veronica Lodge was not a morning person. Especially on the weekend. She loved having Vivienne stay the night, the younger Lodge even had her own bedroom at her sisters place, but that didn’t mean Veronica wanted to be woken up at barely eight in the morning on a Saturday. 

 

She barely had time to open her eyes before Vivi ran into her room and jumped straight into the queen sized bed. 

 

“Vivienne!” Veronica squealed as she sat up quickly, this was not how she liked to start her mornings. “Sometimes I regret letting you stay here.”

 

Vivienne giggled before calling Veronica out on her lie, the fourteen-year-old wouldn’t have her own bedroom if it was true. 

 

Veronica sighed at her sisters cockiness, knowing she was right but Veronica was going to admit it. 

 

“What is so important that you had to wake me up?” Ronnie grumbled towards Vivienne, later wishing she hadn’t asked. “Are you dying or hurt?”

 

The younger Lodge rolled her eyes and began to talk, ignoring her big sister’s words. “Two boys have asked me to the dance on Monday.” 

 

Ronnie raised her eyebrows. “I didn’t even know one boy had asked you.” 

 

“What do I do, Ronnie?” Vivienne questioned, seriousness lacing her voice. 

 

Veronica smiled, proud that Vivi was being sensible about dating and boys, and happy that Vivienne knew she could talk to her about anything. 

 

“Do you like them both?” 

 

A blush rose upon Vivienne’s face as she looked down towards the floor, she never liked talking about her feelings. She felt embarrassed. 

 

“Well Lucas asked me first, and I told him yes.” Vivienne started to explain. “But then Maxwell Mason asked me, he’s popular, Ronnie.”

 

“That didn’t answer my question.”

 

The teenager huffed before digging her phone out of her pink robe pocket, and showed Veronica a picture of who she assumed was Lucas.

 

He had dark hair and dark eyes, glasses over his nose and Veronica could see that he was handsome. 

 

“This is Lucas, he’s really sweet to me and he’s a good friend but if I go with Max, Olivia might back off.”

 

“What does Olivia Mantle have to do with this?” 

 

“Max is her ex boyfriend.”

 

“Do you like him, Vivienne?” 

 

“He’s a jerk.”

 

“Well then, there’s your answer.” 

 

“You don’t need to be popular or anything else that isn’t you. People love you for who you are.”

 

“Thanks, Ronnie.”

 

•.•.•.•

 

“Hi Archie.”

 

It was a brand new day in Riverdale, and Veronica was in a great mood. Her baby sister was excited for something, for once in her life, and she was able to be a fourteen year old girl excited to go to a dance with a boy she liked. 

 

As much as Veronica hated her little sister growing up, she knew Lucas was a sweet boy and she wouldn’t ask for anything different. 

 

“Veronica, hey.” Archie greeted in reply after Veronica spoke. They were both in the teachers lounge, waiting for the school day to start. “What can I do to help?”

 

“Well Betty has cancelled as my date to the dance because Lily is sick.” The raven haired girl explained. “I was wondering if you have anyone to go with.”

 

“Are you asking me out?” Archie asked with a smirk, making Veronica blush.

 

God he loved her smile - and well, everything about her. 

 

She was perfect in his eyes. 

 

“I’m asking you to escort me to a high school dance.” She giggled, not wanting to admit that she loved his company. 

 

“Sure, Ronnie.” The redhead smiled cheekily. 

 

“You’ll take me?”

 

“I’ll take you.”

 

Veronica grinned, wrapping her arms around the tall, strong man. She whispered a thank you into his ear before pulling away and leaving him standing in the middle of the teachers lounge, shocked.

 

She made him feel things nobody ever had. 

 

-

 

The next night, Veronica found herself more nervous about going to the dance than her sister. It wasn’t a real date, but she was going out with Archie and she was anxious about that.

 

It was  so inappropriate but she wanted that man in her bed, and she wanted him in her bed now. 

 

She knew it had been a while since she’d been attracted to man the way she was to Archie, and it had been even longer since she’d had an earth shattering orgasm from someone she  liked . 

 

Sex had become something that was non-existent in her life, other things were more important. 

 

But then Archie Andrews came along and he was a whole fucking meal.

 

When said redhead knocked at the door, clad in a red tuxedo, Veronica’s heart got even fuller. This man was everything she could want, but things would have to stay platonic for her sisters sake. 

 

Lucas’ older brother, James, was using hisblack, Jaguar X-Type to take Vivienne and Lucas to the dance so as soon as the teenagers showed up, Archie and Veronica could leave. 

 

That meant waiting, alone, with Archie Andrews. 

 

The extra thirty minutes - Poor Lucas had apologised a million times for being late which had made Vivienne giggle and blush - had gone extremely quickly, conversation flowing well. Before they knew it, Lucas was knocking on the door in a black suit. 

 

Vivienne was dressed in a long, blush dress, her raven hair tied into two braids. She looked like a tiny Veronica - not that Veronica was large, and it made the older Lodge so proud. 

 

Her baby sister was stunning. 

 

•.•.•.•

 

The gym was beautiful. Beautiful. The students who had decorated it had done a fantastic job. It was a red and black theme, with a seventies vibe filling the area. 

 

Archie and Veronica were on the dance floor, slowly moving to the music. She felt comfortable and safe in his arms, but she was worried that it was too full on for a school dance. 

 

In her worry, Veronica looked around the hall to see other teachers dancing with each other.  Nobody could care less about what they were doing. 

 

“You look stunning, Ronnie.” Archie suddenly spoke into her ear, making shivers run down her spine. “I should have told you earlier.”

 

Veronica wasn’t going to lie to herself, she  did look stunning, but hearing it from Archie made her feel great about herself. 

 

She was dressed in a long, flowing black dress, decorated with glitter to make her shine - not that she didn’t shine naturally. Her hair was straightened and flipped over her shoulder so it was out of the way. 

 

Archie adored how she looked. 

 

“Thanks for bringing me.” She said, pulling her face out of the crook of his neck to look into his beautiful eyes. “I really appreciate it.”

 

“My pleasure.” Archie replied, grinning smugly. He should be thanking her for letting him take her to the dance. 

 

The high school dance.

 

“How can I repay you?” She asked. 

 

“You don’t have to Ronnie, I wanted to bring you.” Archie said, reassuring her. Why wouldn’t he want to bring her? “And I would like to take you to the after party Jim from Science is throwing later tonight.”

 

“There’s an after party for us?” Veronica questioned, raising her eyebrows. 

 

“It’s just a little get together.”

 

“I’d love to.”

 

•.•.•.•

 

The after party at science Jim’s didn’t last very long, it had been more underwhelming than the dance and both Veronica and Archie could agree that there were better things to be doing. 

 

She felt wild and there was no way tonight wasn’t going to end up with at least a kiss. 

 

“Thanks for walking me up.” She purred, grabbing a hold of his red jacket. The redhead blushed at her actions, he was completely sober and didn’t want to take advantage of her. “Do you want to come in for a drink.”

 

“Are you sure?” 

 

Veronica didn’t speak, she dug through her purse her keys before she opened the front door and dragged Archie over the threshold. 

 

As soon as the door was shut, the redhead was pushed against the door with Veronica’s lips against his neck.

 

“Ronnie.” He breathed out, all of his blood quickly rushing south. “Ronnie, are you sure?” 

 

“I want you.” She said, reassuring him that she was fine before dropping to her knees with no hesitation. Archie was about to stop her just as her hands went to his belt and unzipped his trousers. 

 

Archie flung his head back against the door as his eyes rolled to the back of his head, he couldn’t believe this was happening. 

 

Her mouth was heaven.

 

She took him into her mouth and worked him to near completion before he pulled her off. He wasn’t ready for the night to end.

 

•.•.•.•

 

It was everything she could have wanted. The way he threw her onto the bed, the way he slowly took her clothes off, the way he took care of her with his mouth, returning the favour. 

 

He was soft yet hard, he was everything she wanted.

 

He was orgasmic. The way he moved inside her, the way he hid his face in her neck as they moved together. She couldn’t have asked for anymore. 

 

He took care of her, made her feel things she had never felt. He made her climax last and last, not even caring about himself. 

 

She screamed his name over and over. 

 

She finished him off with her warm, wet mouth, his hands in her hair, her name on his lips.

 

They fell asleep shortly after, cuddles into each other like they were made for one another. 

 

•.•.•.•

 

The next morning, Vivienne Lodge opened her sister’s apartment door after she had been ignoring her calls. They had arranged to go for Lunch the previous week, so where was her sister? 

 

“Ronnie! It’s twelve in the afternoon, why aren’t you awake!” The teenager shouted throughout the building. 

 

In the older Lodge’s bedroom, Veronica and Archie began to stir in a their slumber at the noise.

 

Veronica laid in her bed, smile upon her face, loving that she was next to such an amazing man, an amazing  naked man. 

 

Then, Veronica realised what the noise was, and apparently so did Archie. “Is that Vivienne?” He asked, quickly sitting up. 

 

 

“Shit!” The raven haired princess cursed as she sat up too. “She’s not supposed to be here.”

 

Archie looked at her with a blank expression before Veronica shoved him under the comforter, murmuring something about hiding. The door then flung open, Vivienne on the other side.

 

Veronica had managed to pull the blanket over her breasts, covering herself from her little sister. 

 

“I heard you talking to someone.” Vivienne said, a suspicious look on her face. 

 

Veronica swiftly came up with an excuse. “I was on the phone.” 

 

Vivienne looked around the room, not believing her words. Suddenly, her eyes stopped at the bottom of the bed. “Is that why you have three feet?” The fourteen-year-old giggled. “

 

“Okay, out!”

 

Vivienne walked out, laughing as she went. When it was clear, Veronica pulled the comforter back so Archie’s head could pop out.

 

“Well that was close.” He said, letting out a throaty chuckle. 

 

“Shut up, dork.”

 

•.•.•.•

 

It didn’t take long for Vivienne to figure out who was in her sister’s bed, considering there was only one way out of the apartment. Vivienne smiled at her music teacher as he left the building, giving her a wink as he left. 

 

“Veronica Lodge! Tell me everything!”

 

tbc... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make my day :)

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @smileyarch_


End file.
